


1, 2, 3; 1, 2, 3; 1, 2, 3.

by troubledsouls



Series: You Can't Love Away What's Wrong With Me [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Mental Illness, kinda a vent fic kinda not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is better in threes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1, 2, 3; 1, 2, 3; 1, 2, 3.

The faucet isn't turned off all the way, and drops fall into the sink. 

Drip, drip, drip. 

Josh counts them. 

1, 2, 3; 1, 2, 3; 1, 2, 3.

His gentle hums fill the room. 

1, 2, 3; 1, 2, 3; 1, 2, 3.

The charm on the necklace that he never takes off is in his mouth. 

1, 2, 3; 1, 2, 3; 1, 2, 3.

A soft voice speaks outside the bathroom door, interrupting Josh's counting. “Can I open the door?”

Josh whines loudly and tries to get his count back. 

1, 2, 3; 1, 2, 3; 1, 2, 3.

Drip, drip, drip. 

1, 2, 3; 1, 2, 3; 1, 2, 3.

Counting counting counting. 

“Josh, Josh, Josh.” Says the voice. Everything is better in threes. 

1, 2, 3; 1, 2, 3; 1, 2, 3.

The voice opens the door, exposing Tyler, Tyler, Tyler.

1, 2, 3; 1, 2, 3; 1, 2, 3.

Everything is better in threes. 

Everything is better in threes. 

Everything is better in threes. 

1, 2, 3; 1, 2, 3; 1, 2, 3.

Drip drip drip. 

One two three. 

“Hey, hey, hey.”

1, 2, 3; 1, 2, 3; 1, 2, 3.

Gentle arms pull Josh into a hug. 

1, 2, 3; 1, 2, 3; 1, 2, 3.

“You're safe, you're safe, you're safe.”

1, 2, 3; 1, 2, 3; 1, 2, 3.


End file.
